


Mammon's Punishment

by DragonflyDays



Series: Obey Me Sexy One-Shots [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breach of Trust - Freeform, Choking, F/M, Masturbation, Punishment, denial of touch, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyDays/pseuds/DragonflyDays
Summary: Mammon's in trouble for selling MC's underwear and has been tied up as punishment. MC decides to punish him a little more personally.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me Sexy One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Mammon's Punishment

“He WHAT?” Lucifer and Asmo exclaimed in unison, sending a shocked glance Lauren’s way before fixing burning glares on Mammon.

“It’s true!” Levi cackled hysterically, “I was like OMG WTF ROTFLMAO I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE!”

“Hey it’s not like that!” Mammon’s voice was whiny. He looked to Lauren for support but saw only cold anger reflected in her green eyes. “I mean, it’s a little bit like that but it’s not that bad, yaknow?”

“What’s not that bad?” Satan asked, stalking into the room like a cat, followed closely by Beel and Belphie. Beel headed for the buffet immediately and Belphie took up a seat and laid his head down at the table.

Levi held up his DDD “OMG you didn’t see my status update this morning? Mammon’s been selling Lauren’s used underwear.”

There was a crash from the buffet and Beel swore as he crouched to pick up the remains of his breakfast. He didn’t bother to brush off the mushrooms before popping them into his mouth and reloading his plate without even looking, his eyes boring daggers into the back of Mammon’s head.

“Wow Mammon. That’s scummy even for you.” Satan looked just as pissed as Beel, but Asmo looked positively incandescent.

“It was just a few of ‘em! They’re going for a thousand each, ya can’t blame a demon for cashing in! It’s not my fault everyone wants her so much.”

Asmo seemed to snap. He slammed the butt of his knife onto the table and in the blink of an eye his form had shifted, sprouting two angry looking horns and four just as furious-looking bat wings with curly tips. His eyes flashed orange as he slammed the knife down again. “That’s so unbelievably wrong, Mammon. That is SUCH a violation. I cannot actually believe you right now. How DARE you. How. Fucking. DARE you.” His wings flapped as if to emphasise his words.

Lauren flashed him a grateful smile, though Asmo seemed too focused on Mammon to notice. “A thousand grimm each, hey?” She spoke up for the first time since sitting down. “So where’s my share?”

Mammon looked stricken. “Uh, I-I mean, I… It’s j-just that… Ugh FINE I’ll give you ten percent.”

Lauren barked a short, sharp laugh and Mammon scrambled. “Forty percent.”

Lucifer stood suddenly and all eyes turned to him as he stalked towards Mammon like a panther on the prowl. Without warning he grabbed his younger brother by the throat, dragged him a few feet backwards and then slammed him against the wall, pinning him tight underneath his chin. He hadn’t even shifted. Mammon scrabbled at his brother’s hands, desperate for air, but Lucifer was merciless. He leaned in, his predatory growl low and menacing. “You have violated Lauren’s trust monstrously and have lost the respect of your family. You will give her all of the money you made from this disgusting venture. Following today’s classes you will be strung up in the conservatory for a week, longer if I determine you have not learned your lesson. And if I ever hear of you doing something like this to her again I will-“ Here his voice dropped to a silken whisper too light and delicate for the rest of them to hear, but Mammon’s eyes widened and his tanned skin grew pale even through the redness of air loss. Lucifer let go abruptly and Mammon fell to the floor in a heap, rubbing at his throat as Lucifer returned calmly to his seat.

“So how’d you find out anyway, Levi?” Lauren was surprised to hear Belphegor speak up, having assumed he had simply fallen asleep at the table as soon as he’d laid his head down.

“LOLOLOLOL that’s the best part!” Levi began to cackle again. “I bought a pair off the auction site and when the package arrived, the return address was here!”

A deathly silence fell over the table but Levi seemed not to notice as tears of laughter ran down his cheeks. “Like OMG he really is Stupidmammon!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The house had been silent for an hour when Lauren padded quietly to the conservatory and let herself in, pulling the handle up as she closed the door to preserve her silent entry. Ahead of her, Mammon was tied across the bottom of a chandelier, each limb spread out so he looked like a giant, forlorn starfish hanging 6 feet above the floor. His head lolled with sleep, Lucifer having apparently decided not to allow him the mercy of supporting it. As she padded towards his sleeping form his head perked up.  
  
“Lucifer?” His voice quivered. “I’m sorry, bro. Ya don’t have to punish me anymore. I swear I won’t do it again, I swear.”  
  
“Not Lucifer.” Lauren’s voice was low and hushed. “But you’re going to wish it was.”  
  
“Aww man Lauren I’m real sorry. Look I swear I’m sorry. I won’t do it again and I’ll give ya all the money I made. Just lemme down please. Please?” His puppy-dog eyes routine routinely worked on her, but this mistake was something else. In all her time in the Devildom he had never been quite so recklessly selfish with her. And Lauren knew recklessness.  
  
“So you sold a few did you?” Her voice was soft and dark.  
  
Mammon bit his lip awkwardly. “Only like ten or so.”  
  
“Ten pairs, wow. That’s a lot of grimm.”  
  
“I know baby, and you can have it all!”  
  
“You know…” Mammon’s eyes widened as she flicked out a pocketknife “We could probably sell your clothes too. Make a bit on the side.” She began to slowly cut his shirt away from his body.  
  
“Of course we could. Everyone wants something from The Great Mammon!”  
  
Her knife slid through the seams of his pants, making short work of them and the underwear beneath.  
  
“But you said everyone wants me, hey?” She walked slowly around him, eyes travelling over his naked, hanging form. She ran the tip of her knifeblade delicately up the length of his leg and rested it dangerously at the base of his cock, which was now well past starting to harden.  
  
“Of course they do, baby.” Mammon whined. Can ya let me down now?”  
  
“Do you want me?” She moved the knife away from his throbbing erection and turned away from him as she folded it back up.  
  
“Y-y-yesss.” His voice was a hiss.  
  
“You really want me? A worthless human?” She slipped one spaghetti strap down her shoulder and began to inch her clothes off, craning back to see Mammon strain at his restraints fruitlessly.  
  
“Ya know I do, baby. Let me down and I’ll show you.”  
  
“Mmmm, I don’t think I will.” She had removed her pants now, tossing them aside with a flourish.  
  
“W-Whaddya mean?” Mammon seemed taken aback, as though he had honestly been expecting her to set him free.  
  
“I mean no, Mammon. I’m not letting you down.” She inched her black lace underwear down her legs, bending over to accentuate the curve of her backside and flash a little of her pussy to him as he fought furiously against his bindings.  
  
“WHAT!? J-JUST-“  
  
“Be quiet, Mammon. Now, are these the same type of underwear you were selling?” She dusted them lightly in front of his face and his eyes darkened.  
  
“No they aint. The ones I sold were the red ones.”  
  
“Ohhh the cotton ones.”  
  
His jaw clenched as he struggled harder. “Y-yeah, sure. Whatever.”  
  
“So, you think these silk lace ones would fetch a higher price? They’re a little sexier.” She laid them on the floor a little in front of him and crouched over the top of them.  
  
“Uhuh, yeah baby. Look, just lemme down. I gotta touch ya. I gotta feel ya.”  
  
She ignored his pleas. “And what if they were wet, Mammon? Would they sell for even more if they were wet with my juices?” She stared straight into his eyes as she ran two fingers along her slit, already slick with anticipation.  
  
“Baby whaddya doin’? Let me down, now!” Mammon’s cock twitched and his voice was cracking.  
  
“No. You’ve been bad, Mammon, and you need to be punished. You’re going to hang there and watch me absolutely ruin these undies. All. By. My. Self.” She pushed the two fingers as deeply inside herself as she could, wrenching them back out to cover herself in her own wetness. She pushed them deep again, rocking her fingers back and forth inside her, crooking against her front wall and pressing against the sensitive little bundle of nerves inside. She bucked against her hand a little and pulled her fingers out to relieve the sensitivity, then set to circling her clitoris with both fingers.  
  
The chandelier was rocking now as Mammon struggled wildly to free himself. “STOP IT! Ya can’t do this to me, baby. That aint your job it’s MINE.”  
  
“It’s my body, Mammon. And MY underwear.” She licked her fingers greedily and tasted her own tart tang. “Delicious.”  
  
Mammon shouted hoarsely and suddenly shifted into his demon form. His bat wings flapped enough to push himself up a little, creating a downdraft that cooled and dried the wetness on Lauren’s body.  
  
“Stop that, Mammon. You’re ruining my fun.”  
  
“What about my fun?” His voice, now slightly deeper in his demon form, was still a desperate whine.  
  
“Fine, I’ll just have to make myself even wetter.” She added a third finger and pushed them deep inside herself, crooking back against the sensitive nerves over and over again, hips bucking into her hands and making her rub the heel of her palm over her clitoris. She palmed the underside of one breast with her spare hand and lifted it towards her mouth so she could lick and suck at her nipple.  
  
Mammon groaned above her, his fingers and cock twitching instinctively as he mindlessly acted out all the things he wished he was doing.  
  
Lauren could feel the pulsing begin in her asshole before moving up deep inside her belly and then rushing back down again, the building tension finally releasing with a gush and a guttural howl. Her fingers rubbed convulsively until her muscles spasmed out of rhythm and she could maintain the white-blind sensation no more. She heard Mammon grunt, and opened her eyes in time to see him crunch his own eyes shut and spill his seed all over the conservatory floor. Ribbons of white splashed onto the wooden boards, pooling together to form an embarrassing puddle beneath his now-twitching form.  
  
Lauren gave herself a few moments to catch her breath, then crawled towards the settee where she had tossed her clothes before. Once dressed, she leaned in front of Mammon, quiet for probably the first time in his life. She picked up her underwear, now dripping with her juices, and held them out to him. “What do you think? Saleable?”  
  
“Sure, baby. We’ll make a mint. C-Can you let me down now? I made a bit of a mess and I gotta clean it up.”  
  
Lauren walked softly up to him and kissed him gently, teasing his mouth open with her tongue. She slipped a finger inside, still tangy with her juices, and as Mammon’s tongue rolled around on her skin, she pulled his mouth open roughly and stuffed the soaking wet underwear inside.  
  
“No.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

As she padded back to her room, Lauren sensed rather than saw someone standing a few feet back from the conservatory door.  
  
“I’m impressed.” Lucifer’s voice was as dark as the night surrounding them. “Even I couldn’t have come up with a punishment as cruel as that.”  
  
She laughed. “Maybe I should become a teacher.”  
  
Lucifer’s smirk was as radiant as starlight. “Or maybe I should engage you as a private tutor.”

  



End file.
